A Brush with Destiny
A Brush with Destiny is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Summary Whilst Kimberly has fears about moving to Paris, Zedd and Rita create the Artistmole to drain the Ranger Powers. Plot Tommy and Aisha find Kimberly pensive and apparently sad at the Youth Center. She says her mother is going to marry a French painter and intends to move to Paris soon taking her with her. This makes Kimberly feel torn between her family relationship and her commitment as a Power Ranger. Kimberly phones Aisha a little before bed and talks with her about her dilemma regarding change, Aisha asks Kimberly to go to the park the next day to meet the others to discuss possible solutions to the case. On the same night, Kimberly has a nightmare in which her mother's fiancé turns into a strange mole monster that terrifies her about her future trip to Paris. In the nightmare, Kimberly also sees her Pink Ranger form saying goodbye to her and abandoning her alone with the monster. Meanwhile, Finster presents Rita Repulsa with a new device that allows you to observe the dreams of Earth's living beings, especially Kimberly's nightmare. Realizing the desperation of Kimberly in the nightmare, Lord Zedd demands that Finster make the nightmare monster of the Pink Ranger into reality. Rangers are attacked by the Tenga Warriors in the park and turn into their ninja forms to fight them, the Tengas dominate the Rangers and immobilize Kimberly in a tree at the very moment when Rito Revolto and Finster appear on the battlefield. During the events, Kimberly ends up losing her communicator in the park and Finster manages to capture her nightmare while still immobilized. Fulfilling the mission's goal, Rito Revolto, Finster and the Tengas retreat leaving the Rangers intrigued to find out what motivated the surprise attack. Then, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd bring to life Artistmole (the monster created from Kimberly's dream) and sends it to attack Angel Grove. It drains the colors and vital energy of the city using its powerful palette. Zordon contacts the Power Rangers except Kimberly and they are briefed on the Artistmole attacks. The mysterious theft of a painting in an exhibition at the Youth Center causes the Rangers to associate the appearance of the monster with the disappearance of the painting. In this same time period Kimberly realizes that she has lost her communicator and decides to retake her steps to find him. The Rangers and Ninjor fight against the Artistmole but strangely their attacks can not do damage to the monster (because Artistmole is a materialized projection of Kimberly's unconscious, she would be the only one able to fight it) the monster also drains the colors and vital energy the Rangers and Ninjor making the situation even more critical. Kimberly finds her communicator in the park and teleports to the Command Center, she is amazed when she discovers that the monster of her nightmare was brought to life. Zordon questions Kimberly about her anxieties about having to move to Paris and advises her to overcome her fears by always opting for what is best for her and her family. With this, Kimberly is released from fear, thanks to Zordon and morphs to face Artistmole. Kimberly fights alone against Artistmole in a difficult battle in which she receives the unconditional support of her Ranger colleagues unable to assist her in the fight (weakened as a result of draining energy.) Fortunately Kimberly overtakes Artistmole, destroys her palette and shoots the monster's chest with her Blade Blaster releasing all the colors and energy drained from your friends. Now Kimberly is reunited with her friends and stronger than ever to fight the forces of evil. Rita and Zedd turn Artistmole into a giant. The Rangers invoke their Ninjazords who become the mighty Ninja MegaFalconzord and along with Ninjor in his Battle Mode defeat the Artistmole. In the aftermath, Kimberly talks to her mom about everything, but is approached by Aisha and her parents who offer Kimberly a chance to remain in Angel Grove with them until the school year ends. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Eddie Frierson as Artistmole (voice) Song *Tenga Bye Bye Errors *Rito somehow smacked off Kimberly's communicator despite her being in Ninja Ranger mode at the time. *Zordon tells Kimberly that destroying Artistmole's palette would return the colors and power to the other Rangers and Ninjor, however all Kim did was shoot Artistmole in the chest with her Blade Blaster at which point he retreated and the colors returned. Notes *This episode foreshadows Kimberly leaving Angel Grove later in the season, Amy Jo Johnson having already announced her intention to depart from the show at this point. *This episode marks the only appearance of Aisha's parents. *The boyfriend of Kimberly's mother in this episode is not the same one as seen in "Return of an Old Friend", suggesting that she broke up with that man sometime between that episode and this one. *A scene cut from this episode involved Kimberly having a heart-to-heart with her Uncle Steve from "Foul Play in the Sky". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/14617.html See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode